Happily Never After
by Feliciano-Vargas12
Summary: He was to late. His heart shatters as he remembers... T-That... He was to late to save him... Lovino was already gone... Forever -Note contains ItaCest, Character death... REMEMBER TO REVIEW


**(( Hello~ **

**So here is my first one-shot... **

**I can't really write these but I think I pulled this one off ^*^**

**OH OH OH OH ALSOOO**

**Feliciano is old in the beginning...**

**Best way to end an author's note eh? **

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 ))**

Feliciano looked down at the small child in his lap. "So what kind of story tonight~?"

The child wriggled in his lap, feeling powerful, knowing he got to choose. "Uhhhh..." He smiled. "Nonno, I want to hear a story about you and Nonna."

_Nonno is Grandfather_

_Nonna is Grandmother_

Feliciano smiled slightly, feeling his heart sink. "I've told you all the good ones..." He pointed out.

"I know... B-But papa said that you had a story about someone else..." The child crossed his arms over his chest. "But he told me I'm not old enough for it!" He gave an irritated huff. "I'm old enough... Right Nonno?" He looked up hopefully at his Grandfather. Feliciano sighed and gave a slight shake of his head.

"It's a... Sad story..." Feliciano's aged voice cracked slightly, thinking back.

"But, I'm eight! I'm a big kid now!" The small boy exclaimed. Feliciano smiled softly at him.

"You are?" He asked, slightly amused by the other's glowing face.

"Si!" He exclaimed, giggling.

Feliciano looked down at the small red head. He looked like a younger version of himself, besides the curl... Only he and... He shook the memory out of his head.

"Ve... I shouldn't tell you," he gave a reassuring smile to the younger one.

"But Nonnnnnooo." The small child pouted. Feliciano shook his head.

"I don't think it's a story for you." He said softly, his dulled amber eyes looking at him.

"But Nonno, don't you think I'm big enough?" He asked. Feliciano never could say no to the child... But telling the child this story... It would kill him to recall the memories.

"But, what if I'm not big enough to hear it?" Feliciano asked.

"But, you're like one HUNDRED!" The child exclaimed dramatically.

"Grazi, I needed to feel old." Feliciano chuckled, getting a furred brow in response from the child.

"Nonno, can you pleaseeee tell mio?" Hazel eyes starred up at him. Feliciano sighed, his fingers curling sadly.

"Si... I'll tell you." Feliciano got a grin in response as the small child turned in his lap and looked up at him.

Feliciano thought for a moment. "once upon a ti-" He cut himself off. "No I shouldn't start it like that..."

"Why not?" The child asked, furring his brow slightly. "You start all your other stories like that." He pointed out. Feliciano nodded in agreement.

"Si... But those stories are happy." He gave one last sigh before starting.

_**When I was a boy,**_

_**I lived in a big house. My parents loved me but, I never felt like they truly understood me.**_

_Feliciano sighed and sat at the large table that was crowded with people. He turned to his father._

_"Papa?" He asked his father, board._

_"Si?" His father asked him, not taking his eyes off of the guests._

_"Why do I have to be here?" Feliciano asked._

_"Because," his father finally turned to look at the teenager besides him. "You are my son, and these" he gestured towards the crowd, "are my people." He gave a small smile to him. "You are next in line for the thrown, you need to know what is happening in your kingdom."_

_"But papa, I do not desire to be here." Feliciano pointed out, giving a sigh. Sometimes being prince of Sardinia wasn't all would cut it out to be._

_His father sighed. "Fine, you may go, but stay in the village." He said, giving his son a glance that warned him consequences if anything else happened._

_"Si~" Feliciano agreed, grinning as he got up. He ran out of the large, crowded room, pulling off his 'dinner jacket' and throwing it on the metal rack by the large wooden door. He made it to his large room and quickly changed into his other clothes, the ones he wore when he went down to the village. He learned that if he wore his 'castle' clothes that he'd be seen as a snob to the other kids. Feliciano, after redressing himself, ran down to the front door. He drew a deep breath as he opened the front door. A guest of cold winter air made him shiver slightly as he walked out, bare armed. His father hated when he didn't wear a coat, so of course, Feliciano didn't wear a coat. He happily hummed a small tune to himself as he made his way down the large stone steps. It looked as if it was going to snow, the way large, gray clouds hovered above him. He walked a little further before he made it to a small, run down town. He looked around. He saw kids running around, playing together, tag and... Football! Feliciano had fallen in love with the game, his father used to play with him a lot when he was little... But now he never has time to play. Feliciano grinned and ran up to some kids who were playing, "Ciao!" He exclaimed, getting a few looks his way._

_"Ciao," one of the boys responded, his green eyes seemed to glow at him. He looked Spanish and also maybe a few years older than him._

_"Can I play?" Feliciano asked, slightly becoming shy._

_The green-eyed boy grinned and nodded._

_"Si, you can be on my team!" He motioned for Feliciano to come over to him, so Feliciano did, beaming happily. "Hey! Guys!" The green-eyed boy called._

_"What Toni?" Asked one boy, who eyed Feliciano._

_"We got an addition to our team~!"_

_**So,**_

_**I'd go and play with the towns people.**_

_Antonio, who Feliciano soon learned was the green-eyed boy, was nice to him. He got all the other boys to be nice to him too, and soon, Feliciano would disappear ever day after lunch to go play football. There were five boys on their football team._

_Antonio, Ludwig, Francis, Arthur, and Matthew. Now there was six, Feliciano. And Feliciano was glad... But he never told them he was a prince..._

_One day, they were playing football, kicking the white ball to one another, when Feliciano accidentally ran into another boy. Feliciano whipped himself around, apologizing._

_"Ve, I'm s-" Feliciano began, but was caught off guard as he starred at the boy he ran into._

_"Watch where the fuck you're going." The boy grumbled, turning around to be just as shocked as Feliciano._

**_I met a boy one day,_**

**_who looked just like me... _**

**_Well almost, there were some differences. _**

**_He was a little older, and he had hazel eyes._**

_"Lovino! Come play with us!" Antonio shouted, grinning as he ran over to wear Feliciano was. Lovino crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Antonio._

_"Why?" He snapped._

_"Awww, c'monnnn." Antonio grinned at him. "Pleaseeee~" Lovino gave an irritated huff. Antonio looked over at Feliciano, raising a brow._

_"Woooooow..." He murmured, realizing the resemblance. Feliciano just smiled at him._

_"Just don't put us on opposite teams~" Feliciano suggested happily. Antonio laughed and nodded._

_"Hey! Guys, Lovino's playing with us now!" Lovino huffed._

_"I never said I was!" He objected. Antonio just shrugged._

_"Oh and this is Felix." Antonio said, Feliciano smiled slightly at him._

_"Ciao... Lovino...?" Feliciano grinned at him, Lovino just rolled his eyes._

_"Ciao..." He responded, following Antonio to where they were playing._

**_The boy- Lovino and I became good friends._**

_"Loviii!" Feliciano whined, as Lovino kicked the ball away._

_"Gotta be quicker Felix!" He yelled. They were practicing football, the other boys had all been stuck at home with the flue. Feliciano was glad he hadn't caught it, he did not want to be stuck at home._

_"Or, you have to be slower!" Feliciano suggested. Lovino rolled his eyes._

_They continued to play, Feliciano trying to snatch the ball away. The air was cooled and thick storm clouds hung over their heads. Soon, rain began to poor from the sky._

_"Damn it!" Lovino growled, putting a hand above his head, trying to keep the rain out of his eyes._

_"Well, I better be getting home." Feliciano said, the rain ruining his fun. Lovino nodded._

_"Hey, why don't you come over, just til the rain stops." Lovino offered. "My house is more than likely closer than yours." Feliciano glanced over at the large building that was his home. Feliciano nodded._

_"Probably." Feliciano agreed, following Lovino through the rain to a small house. Lovino opened the door with some difficultly._

_"Ciao, I'm home mamma." Lovino grumbled, stepping aside to let Feliciano in. They were in a dirty room that was lit by a small fire._

_"Si Lovino." His mother called back. Her voice was gentle and stern all at the same time._

_"And I brought a friend." Lovino added, a little quieter._

_"A friend?" His mother said, coming out of a room that was on the other side of the opening entrance. She had brownish red hair. She was maybe 5'4 and was wearing a faded blue dress. She gasped when she saw Feliciano, her brown eyes widening in surprise._

_"F-Feliciano?" She asked, her voice weak._

_Lovino rolled his eyes. "No, this is Felix not-"_

_Feliciano looked at her. "How'd you know?" He asked. Lovino looked over at him, raising a brow in suspicion._

_"Feliciano!" She cried happily, pulling the boy in for a hug._

_"Ve...?" Feliciano asked the women who now cradled him._

_Lovino just watched confused. "Felix?" He asked Feliciano. Feliciano sighed and nodded slightly._

_"M-My real name is Feliciano..." He looked back up at Lovino's mom, who looked down at him, happy tears in her eyes._

_"I never thought I'd see you again...!" She exclaimed. Lovino crossed his arms over his chest, feeling slightly jealous._

_"What the fuck are you talking about?" Lovino asked, his mom looking over at him, daring him to cuss again, before letting go of the small boy in her arms. "Lovino... T-There's something that you don't know..."_

_"Obviously." He rolled his eyes at his mother's unneeded comment. She sighed._

_"Follow me, boys." She instructed, leading them to a slightly_ _bigger room. It had two chairs and a small table, a dinning room, Feliciano decided._

**_We learned that we were brothers,_**

**_Lovino and I _**

_Feliciano furred his brow, confused. "Si?" He asked her._

_She smiled softly, "Lovino, meet your brother, Feliciano..." Lovino looked over at him, astonished._

_"W-Wha- How?" Lovino asked. His mother sighed._

_"You wouldn't remember... But when you were about two, I had Feliciano... But I... I didn't have enough money to be able to raise him, seeing as your father had died earlier..." Lovino looked down sadly, remembering only very few things of his father. "But I tried... Oh I tried so hard..." She wiped a small tear away, giving Feliciano a promising smile. "B-But then..." She drew a deep breath. "The King and Queen knocked at my door one day... I couldn't..." Feliciano tilted his head slightly in confusion._

_"Couldn't what?" He asked the women who looked close to breaking down._

_"I couldn't say no... They had j-just figured out that they couldn't have children... They asked for you, promising that they'd give you a good life... They even offered to take Lovino..."_

_Lovino huffed and looked away. "I don't want to live with snobs like them." He grumbled, but he felt slightly left out._

_His mother sighed and shook her head. "I wanted to keep you both, b-but I couldn't... They gave me a job, baker, and than they took you away from me..." Tears rolled down her face. "I wanted to keep you! I wanted all three of us to live happily... But... I couldn't..." _

_Feliciano looked at her, digesting what she told him. "S-So... papa... Isn't papa?" He asked her, she nodded slightly. _

_"I'm sorry Feli..." she murmured. Lovino looked over at Felix- Feliciano. _

_"Fretelino?" He asked, looking at his mother. She smiled gently. "Si, Feliciano is your Fretelino..." Feliciano just looked at the two, his family! _

_He looked out a small window that was behind him. He saw that the rain had lifted. "I... I should be getting home..." He said, realizing that his father would be furious that he didn't return. His mother nodded. _

_"Si..." Feliciano stood and gave her a hug. _

_"I'll visit... Mamma..." He gave her a reassuring just smiled, over joyed by the small comment. _

_"Grazi." She said. He looked over at Lovino. Lovino just punched him in the arm. _

_"Since we're brothers now, I don't have to hold back when we're playing football." Feliciano laughed and nodded. He went home afterwords._

**I did not tell my father I knew... **

**Until the day that I turned seventeen arrived...**

_Feliciano sighed and combed his hair quickly. He ran out of his room, almost running into his father. "Papa!" He exclaimed. _

_"Happy birthday, Feliciano." He said, smiling at him. _

_"Grazi..." Feliciano returned the smile. "P-Papa...?" He asked, his father nodding, approving his request to ask a question. _

_"I-I was wondering..." Feliciano trailed off slightly. _

_"Si?" _

_"Can I spend my birthday with... With my mother?" He asked. His father looked at him confused. _

_"Your mother is downstairs." He pointed out. Feliciano shook his head. _

_"N-Non... My birth mother... And my brother..." He gulped as his father realized what he was talking about. _

_"How'd you... How'd you learn about them?" His father asked. _

_"Ve... Well I played football with Lovino a lot... A-And then.. I met his- our mom..." HIs Father looked over at Feliciano, the slightest glint of anger in his eyes and tone. _

_"You are to not see them, ever again!" He ordered._

**My father band me from ever seeing Lovino again...**

**But I didn't listen, I felt as if I needed to see him...**

**I didn't know why then...**

_Feliciano panted slightly. "S-Sorry I'm late.." He gasped for breath. Lovino rolled his eyes. _

_"Whatever, let's play now." Feliciano shook his head and glance back at the castle. _

_"I-I can't... My father has banned me from ever seeing you and mamma, ever again!" Lovino looked at him. _

_"So..." Feliciano shook his head. _

_"We can only meet at night... I'll meet you in the forest," He pointed to a small patch of trees that separated the town, and wild. Lovino nodded slightly, only slightly understanding. Feliciano glanced back and quickly ran to Lovino's. His mom was in the kitchen. _

_"Ciao, mamma." He said, giveing her a hug from behind. "This is the last time I will be able to see you, for my father has banned me. Ti amo mamma." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving her in tears. _

_"Ti amo troppo"She said, her heart sinking. _

**We'd meet every night, **

**once the sun had fallen below the horizon.**

_Feliciano grinned. "Shut up, Lovi!" He exclaimed, tossing the football hand to hand. Lovino just shook his head and smiled. _

_"You know it's fucking true." Feliciano playfully rolled his eyes. _

_"So... How's mom?" He asked Lovino who just shrugged slightly. _

_"She's better, now that I'm able to give her the notes every day, but she stills wants to see you." Feliciano sighed and nodded. _

_"Si.. I know but... I cant..." Lovino nodded and smiled slightly. _

_"But at least she has the notes." _

_Feliciano felt slightly better and nodded. _

**But sometimes... **

**I felt like I loved my brother... **

**More than a brother**

_"Lovi, are you coming to the ball tomorrow." Lovino shook his head, looking at his brother as if he was crazy. _

_"I'm not _royalty_. Remember?" Feliciano sighed. _

_"I know, it's a mascaraed ball, everyone's going and~" Feliciano pulled out two tickets. "I want to see mamma again, even if she has to wear a mask." Lovino's face seemed to light up. _

_"Grazi Feli!" He exclaimed. Feliciano grinned at him. _

_"Good, then I'll see you two there~" With that Feliciano rushed home._

_The next day Feliciano looked around excitedly. When he caught sight of his brother's curl he knew it was them. _

_"Ciao~" He said running up to them. He was greeted by a big hug from his mother. She was happy. _

_"Ciao Feli." She grinned. She was wearing a green dress, a green mask covered her bony face. Feliciano looked over at Lovino who smiled at him. Lovino was wearing faded black pants, and black shirt, and a black mask that covered his face. _

_Feliciano huffed. "Lovi... Why aren't you wearing a dress?" He asked, giving his brother a playfully stern look. "All girls are to be wearing _dresses_." Lovino glared at him from under the mask. _

_"Then why aren't _you_ wearing one...?" Feliciano smiled and laughed slightly._

_Feliciano gave them a quick tour of the place. His mother looked around in awe. When their mother was looking away they'd exchange glances... _

_"Feliciano!" Feliciano called him over. Feliciano paused before running over. _

_"S-Si...?" He asked. His father smiled and nodded at the other two, not knowing who they were. _

_"I have a surprise for you." He said, smiling at his son. Feliciano nodded. _

_"S-Si, just let me finish up the tour." He gave his father an eye roll and whispered. "They'll get 'lost' if I don't" His father nodded, chuckling slightly. _

_"Just be nice." Feliciano sighed. _

_"I'll try." With that his father walked away. _

_"Oh thank god those masks worked!" Feliciano exclaimed. But Lovino and his mother felt slightly hurt by the comments that he had made. Feliciano noticed. "Ve, s-sorry. He thinks I hate everyone and I didn't want to make him think any different..." Lovino nodded slightly. _

_"Whatever..." _

_Feliciano walked them out to the palace garden. His mother, in awe walked away from them to admire the Rapunzel. Lovino looked over at Feliciano. _

_"Grazi for inviting us." Feliciano nodded and grinned. _

_"Of course~" Lovino smiled and looked back over at his mother. _

_"She was so happy, she was up all night sowing that dress." Feliciano sighed and looked over at her. _

_"I could've gotten her one..." Lovino nodded. _

_"But she's happiest when she sows, anyway, I don't think she would have worn it." Lovino pointed out. "She hates burdening people..." _

_"It'd be no bur-" _

_"Not for you." Lovino looked him in the eyes. "But for us." Feliciano sighed and nodded. _

_Lovino smiled slightly at him. _

**My father then... **

**He arranged for me to marry, **

**Marry Principessa stella...**

_His father smiled. "This is Stella... Your wife to be." He said. Feliciano looked wide eyed at the beautiful women in front of him. Her blond hair flowed down her back and he hands were gracefully hung to her sides. _

_"Ciao." She said. He voice was as soft as her glowing blue eyes. _

_"C-Ciao..." Feliciano said, turning to his father. "W-Wife to be?" He asked, getting a nod in response."B-But father, I-I can't!" He exclaimed._

_Stella looked at him, slightly confused. "Why, Feliciano, can you not marry me?" She asked him. He turned to her now and shook his head. _

_"I'm sorry.. I can't!" His father grabbed his wrist and pulled him aside. _

_"Feliciano Darginzo Bythium!" He exclaimed. Feliciano shook his head. _

_"Non, my name is Feliciano Vargas!" His father slapped him, surprising the teen. _

_"Non, Feliciano Darginzo Bythium, Vargas is_ not _your name. You will marry __ Principessa stella, we have already discussed it!" His father raised his voice dangerously. _

_Feliciano felt tears spring to his eyes. He pulled his arm away and ran up to his room. On the way Lovino saw him. _

_"Mamma, I'll be back..." He said. His mother glanced over at him, she was conversing with the Butcher. _

_"Si," she responded, turning back to the man. _

_Lovino walked up to Feliciano's room, remembering where it was from the tour. He knock. _

_"Go away papa!" He yelled. _

_"It's Lovino..." Lovino said, confused. Feliciano came to the door and opened it. He stepped aside and let his brother in. Lovino looked around. Feliciano room was bigger than his whole house!_

_Feliciano closed the door behind him and turned to Lovino, holding back tears. _

**I did not want to marry her...**

**So Lovino and I made plans to run away together...**

_"My father has made arrangements for me to marry..." Feliciano said quietly. Lovino's heart seemed to sink. _

_"Marry?" He asked, making sure he heard correctly. _

_Feliciano nodded. "Si... But I do not want to marry..." Lovino looked at his sad brother and walked over to him, giving him a hug. _

_"It's okay...? Si?" Lovino asked him. Feliciano shook his head. _

_"Non... I only met her today, so it will not be a marrage for love... And..." He looked away sadly. _

_"You love someone else...?" Lovino asked him, getting a nod in response._

_"I-I love..." He sighed, knowing that this was the last time he'd see him. "You..." Lovino looked down at him, shocked. Feliciano felt his heart clench up when a knock came to his door. _

_"Si?" He asked, pushing Lovino away and pointing to his closet where Lovino hid. His father walked in, a stern look on his face. _

"Feliciano." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Feliciano hung his head, wanting the man to leave him alone.

"Si...?" He asked.

"Principessa stella is waiting for you." He said sternly. "And I don't care what you say or do, you will marry her." Feliciano gulped and nodded.

"Si...I will be out in a moment." His father's expression softened and he nodded.

"Grazi." His father left again, closing the door behind him. Lovino came out from hiding and Feliciano looked at him.

"Y-You need to leave." He said hurridly. Lovino nodded,.

"Si... But, I think I have a plan." Lovino said. Feliciano listened.

"Come tomorrow to the forest, there mamma and I will be packed, and we can run, run away and live happily." Feliciano was intreged by the offer and nodded.

"Si, now go, I will see you then." Lovino left, but before he did, he placed a kiss on his brother's lips.

**I tried to meet Lovino in the Forest where we agreed to meet, **

**But my father had caught onto my plan and followed me with guards. **

**Before I got to Lovino and mamma my father stopped me.**

_"Feliciano," he said, pulling out a knife. _

_"Papa..." Feliciano looked at him in surprise. "w-What are y-" Feliciano noticed the knife and stepped back words._

_"Feliciano, if you go any closer to them, if you try and run away with them, I will kill them both..." Feliciano felt tears spring to his eyes. "But, if you come back and marry Principessa stella, I will spare their lives." _

_Feliciano glanced back, barley being able to see Lovino's waiting face. He nodded. "Si, but... But only if you spare them.." With that he and his father walked home.  
_

**I agreed to the marriage, **

**Lovino and mamma had been let go... **

**I never got to tell them goodbye, **

**or even why we couldn't see each other anymore... **

**They just thought that I never showed...**

**So the marriage came... **

**To soon for my liking...**

_Feliciano gulped and walked down the aisle, Stella on his arm happily. Feliciano's heart told him to run, but he knew if he did..._

_They got to the small platform where they'd stand. The pope smiled at each of them and began his prayers. Feliciano didn't listen he just looked at the crowd, scanning their joyful faces. Suddenly he saw, in the window of the church, Lovino looking in. _

_"Stella Foricusim Begutim Vernizio do you take Feliciano __Darginzo Bythium to be your wedded husband?" The pope asked, Stella nodded, smiling. _

___"Si, I do." _

___"__Feliciano __Darginzo Bythium do you take __Stella Foricusim Begutim Vernizio to be your wedded wife?" Feliciano looked at the pope. He wanted to shout no and run out to Lovino. He couldn't help but glance at Lovino once more..._

_________"Si... I... Do..." Lovino looked at him, his heart shattering. Tears streamed down his face as he turned away._

**The words 'I do' were the hardest words...**

**I've ever had to say...**

**The next day... I ran out of the castle, **

**determined**** to properly say my farewells to Lovino,**

**because I knew I'd never see him again.**

**But-**

_Feliciano panted as he knocked on the door. the door opened, his mamma's tear streaked face looked at him when she answered. He went in for a hug but she shook her head and backed away._

_"M-Mamma?" Feliciano asked, confused. _

_"D...Don't call me that!" She snapped. "It's... IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Feliciano backed away suddenly. _

_"Mamma, what's my fault?" Feliciano asked her. He thought that she was talking about the night they were ment to run away. "Listen, mamma... My father threatened to-" _

_"He's dead..." Was all she said. Feliciano wanted to asked her who but... "M-My Lovino is dead... Because of YOU!" She screamed at him, crying. "Here..." She pushed a note at him and slammed the door. _

_Feliciano, with shaky hands, opened the folded piece of paper that he was given. _

_Feliciano,_

_If you're reading this then mamma got it to you._

_I loved you, and then you go and marry another._

_You didn't come,_

_Mamma and I were waiting..._

_We waited all night for you. _

_And then mamma told me that we would wait the next night,_

_and the next._

_Then I saw you, I saw you say _

_'I do'_

_Well I hope she's enough for you._

_These are my final words before I leave this world,_

_So goodbye Feliciano.._

_I loved you._

_Feliciano's tears fell down onto the note as he read it. _

**It was to late...**

**Lovino was gone...**

The small child looked up at him confused. "Gone?" Feliciano nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying Nonno?" He asked.

"Because..." He smiled sadly at the child. "You'll understand when you're older, little one."

**(( How was my one-shot? **

**I don't usually write these but ya know, when this plot came to my head I HAD TO**

**Also, if you read the bold text, the story is summarized... **

**I'm the only one that found that interesting 'eh? **

**Whateves~ **

**^^ Well~! **

**DROP A REVIEW!**

**FAVORITE IF YOU LIKED!**

**CHECK OUT MIO PAGE FOR MORE STORIES! **

**~Feliciano-Vargas12 )) **


End file.
